Busted
by JackToSquareOne
Summary: When Tadashi discovers who Hiro has a crush on, his little brother is busted. He's got a plan to get them together, and he's put it into action. But first, he'll need to get a little brotherly teasing in. Fluffy! c:
1. Teased

**Hey guys! Alright, I recently saw Big Hero 6 ((like the day it came out; I'm such a nerd)) and I fell in love with it! And Hiro and Gogo and just aghhhh *dies of feels***

**So yeah, this is just chapter one of this two, maybe three-shot that I wanted to write, because why the fuck not, and it is all completely AU, because I don't wanna spoil anything. Although Baymax is still a robot.**

**This is mainly Hirogo, but implied Hodashi c: ((and maybe actual Hodashi if I feel like it))**

**I shall get on with this!**

* * *

><p>It was a hot day in San Fransokyo. Well, a hot night, rather. Hiro was sitting in the room he shared with Tadashi, crinkling his nose as he threw a tennis ball up at the ceiling repeatedly. "Keep doing that, and maybe you'll make it to the Big Leagues!" Tadashi tells his brother sarcastically, leaning against the door frame.<p>

Hiro shoots his brother an annoyed look. "Shut up Tadashi, I wouldn't have resorted to this if you would just let me go hang out with a friend." Tadashi smirks, raising his eyebrows. "Do I happen to know this friend?" he asks his little brother.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you introduced me to he- them." Hiro sits up stiffly and clears his throat, avoiding to look his brother in the eye. Tadashi laughs. "Okay, who is she?" he questions, walking over to his blushing little brother, taking a seat next to him.

"It's no one." Hiro tries to deny, although his reddening cheeks said otherwise. Tadashi pokes his brother's cheek, before ruffling the smaller boy's hair. "Seriously, it's not like I'll do anything."

Hiro was silent for a while, before a silent smirk spread across his features. "It's Honey." He says, now keeping a straight face.

…

…

…

"Okay that is not funny." Tadashi says bluntly, narrowing his eyes at his brother. Hiro laughs so hard he falls off the bed, clutching at his stomach. "Oh my god, that is priceless!" he squeals like a 4 year old, unable to catch his breath.

"Can I take a guess?" Tadashi asks his brother, waggling his eyebrows playfully, only making him laugh harder. The older Hamada rolls his eyes, picking his brother up and setting him on the bed, softly patting his head.

"Is it Jenny?"

"No."

"Andrea?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Mai?"

"Not even close."

"…..Kendra?"

"Okay now you're just making up names."

"Well it can't possibly be Gogo."

The smaller boy tenses up, the blush that had finally disappeared hitting him full force, making him look like a little tomato. Tadashi covers his mouth to keep from blurting out his instinctive response of "Awwwwww!"

Whatever, it came out anyways. "My little brother has a crush on Gogo!" he exclaims, laughing as he pulls Hiro into a childish sort of headlock, ruffling his dark shaggy hair.

Hiro starts to try and pry his brother's arm away. "Tadashi stop it!" he whines, smacking his brother and trying to slide out of his grasp. "That is adorable!" Tadashi shouts, before he lets Hiro go, letting him tumble onto the bed.

"Gah!" Hiro exclaims, falling face first into one of the harder pillows. "Ow…." A slight whirring was heard from the corner of the room, Baymax growing to full height. "I heard a sound of distress; on a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"A zero!" Hiro whines, sitting up straight. Aunt Cass pokes her head in. "Are you boys alright, I heard shouting." "Everything's just fine Aunt Cass. Just discovered who Hiro likes is all." Tadashi grins brightly at his aunt.

Aunt Cass giggles. "Awww! Who is it?" she squeals like how a mother would. "Tadashi don't-" Hiro tries to say, before his older brother cuts him off. "It's Gogo!" Aunt Cass 'awwwws' again, before pulling Hiro into a hug.

Hiro groans, trying to pry himself out of her grip like he'd tried before with his brother. "I don't like her!"

Aunt Cass lets him go, looking down at him. "Denial isn't just a river in Egypt sweetie." She tells him, smiling brightly. The two brothers just stare blankly at her. "Ah? Ah? Get it? De Nile? Denial? The river? Okay I'm not funny I'll just let myself out." She leaves the room.

The brother's eyes shift to meet the other's, before the two start laughing. "You so like her." "I do not!" Hiro denies, his cheeks turning pink again. Tadashi laughs. "Baymax, scan him."

"I will scan you now."

"_Don't scan me." _

"Scan complete."

"Unbelievable."

"Hiro is experiencing increased heart rate, and my advanced scanners are picking up brainwaves that suggest he is excited. Shall I contact the source of this affection?"

Tadashi smirks, covering Hiro's mouth to shut him up. "Yes."

"Calling: Gogo."

Hiro lets out a loud, muffled shriek, before Gogo's voice was heard.

"Oh, hey Tadashi, what's…." her voice trails off for a moment. "What are you doing to Hiro?" she asks bluntly. "It's just brotherly love." Tadashi answers. Hiro's eyes widened, making him thrash and kick about.

Tadashi laughs nervously, gently jabbing his fingers into Hiro's side to keep him quiet and still. "I was wondering, would you and Honey maybe wanna hang out with Hiro and I tonight at the movie theaters?"

Hiro almost started crying, his face heating up in embarrassment. Despite his horrified expression, he was honestly curious of her answer. Psh… it's not like he cared or anything….

"Sure, I'll ask Honey and text either of you once I get her answer." Tadashi smiles. "Awesome." He grabs Hiro's hand and forces him to wave goodbye, making Gogo laugh a little. "I'll talk to you guys later, bye."

"Bye!" And with that, Baymax ends the call.

Tadashi lets go of Hiro, the smaller boy flopping onto the floor with a soft _thump! _

He jumps to his feet and starts slamming his fists into Tadashi's chest, though not hard enough to hurt him. Tears were pricking against his eyes, threatening to fall. "She's going to laugh! She's gonna hate me!" he cries, before Tadashi wraps his arms around him.

"Calm down, everything will be okay." Tadashi consoles. "I hate you I hate you!" Hiro shouts, though both knew that he didn't mean it. "Calm down seriously. I will swing you around and make you sick."

"N-No!"

Just as Tadashi was about to respond, Hiro's phone beeped. He smirks as Hiro dives for it, checking the texts. Figures that Gogo would text him.

Hiro reads the text, eyes wide. He looks up at his brother.

"They said yes."


	2. Motorcycle

**That last chapter got such positive feedback yay! Alright, I'll shut my mouth and get to writing. I love you guys! Thank you to all who followed, reviewed, and favorited! **

* * *

><p>Tadashi laughs at Hiro's awestruck expression. "Dude, close your mouth before your face gets stuck that way." Hiro glares at Tadashi. "Shut up. It's your fault I'm in this mess in the first place." He blushes a little, before looking down at his phone again.<p>

Tadashi shakes his head and ruffles his brother's hair. "Relax, loser." He says playfully. "I'll take you out for ice cream before we have to get ready." He tells him. Hiro immediately looks up at Tadashi. "Really?! Yay let's go get ice cream!" he grabs Tadashi's hand, about to drag him out the room, but his brother stood still.

"I think you're forgetting something…." Tadashi tells his brother. "What?" Hiro asks, eyebrows raised. Tadashi smirks a little. "Okay one, you're still in your pajama pants." Hiro looks down, embarrassed. "Two, you need shoes."

"Understandable." Hiro replies smartly, crossing his arms for a moment before he walks to his closet and grabs his brown trainers. "And three, I don't know how you even managed to do this, but your fly is down."

Hiro's eyes widen. "How does that always happen?!" he exclaims, exasperated. He pushes his brother out of the room so he could change. Tadashi laughs from outside the door. "I'll be downstairs knucklehead." He calls.

"Yeah, yeah whatever! Got it!" Hiro shouts back absentmindedly, before rummaging through his drawers for pants and clean t-shirt to change into later. He grabs his usual dark beige cargo shorts, he really needed to update his wardrobe.

He shakes his head and changes, pulling a hoodie on because he was too lazy to change out of the tank top he usually was forced to sleep in, especially because it got so hot here. He glances in the mirror, eyebrows raised. He smiles for a moment, to get a look at that_—what he thought was stupid—_gap in his teeth. He frowns, meeting his own gaze in the mirror.

His eyes were so plain, so unimpressively brown. These thoughts made him feel like such a total girl. He shakes his head and ignores the sickening feeling welling up in his stomach. He walks out the door and almost jumps down the stairs, skipping every couple of steps.

"Took you long enough." Tadashi tells his brother, grinning brightly. "Oh shut up Tadashi. Go text Honey or something." Hiro teases. Tadashi's cheeks burn a little with the small blush, as he narrows his eyes at his brother. "Shut up. Go fantasize about Gogo." Hiro glares, his nose crinkling in frustration.

"Boys stop it and just go do whatever you were planning. I don't want any arguing." Aunt Cass points out, poking her head out the kitchen. The two stick their tongues out at her, before they head out, still lightly arguing.

As Tadashi gets on his motorcycle, Hiro looks at his brother. "Hey… Tadashi?' Tadashi glances over at his brother, pulling his own helmet on and strapping it in place before tossing Hiro the extra helmet. "Yeah?" the older brother asks.

"Could I drive the motorcycle?"

Tadashi literally facepalms. "Hiro you're only fifteen!" he reasons, raising an eyebrow. "Well duh, but I know how to drive it!" Hiro argues. "Okay, who taught you?" Tadashi thought he had him there, but oh no…

"I taught myself." Hiro responds a little bit proudly. Tadashi looks at him incredulously. "When… but…. How… What?"

Hiro smirks a little, before he realized he'd actually have to tell his brother. "Oh… um…. Remember like five years ago when you got your first motorcycle?" he asks. Tadashi looks at his brother, unamused. "Yeah…." He answers cautiously.

"Well, remember when you went to the garage one morning and it was wrecked…?" Hiro flinches. "YOU USED MY MOTORCYCLE?!" Tadashi exclaimed. "Hey, I managed to repair it!" Hiro defends himself. "You know... before I wrecked the other one..." he adds weakly.

Tadashi facepalms, before climbing off his bike and picking his brother up and slinging him over his shoulder. "Hey! Hey, Tadashiiiiiiii! Put me downnnnn!" Hiro whines, before Tadashi sits him on the back of the motorcycle and climbs back on.

Hiro holds on tight to his brother. Tadashi took off on the motorcycle, careful on the streets as they quickly headed to the ice cream shop. Hiro shifted uncomfortably, nervous of his brother's unbearable silence.

"I will force you to eat strawberry ice cream." Tadashi finally says once he parks the motorcycle. Hiro looks up at his brother, horrified. "NO!" he cries, before Tadashi pulls him inside, helmet and all. "You know I hate strawberry ice creammmmm!" Hiro whines again, trying to break free of his brother's grasp.

Tadashi laughs, pulling the helmet off of each of their heads. "Kidding." He says, making Hiro punch his arm. "But remember, no nuts." Tadashi warns, heading off to the bathroom to wash his hands. "Clean freak!" Hiro calls after him, before the phone buzzes in his pocket.

He pulls it out, seeing he got a text from Honey.

"_Hey Hiro! Gogo and I were wondering if we could just meet up somewhere else, rather than at the movies." _

Hiro smirks a little to himself, taking this as his chance to mess with Tadashi.

"_Sure! We're at the ice cream shop right now, why don't you come join us?" _

Not even a second later did he get his reply.

"_Yay! On our way! Be there in a few!" _

Hiro shakes his head a little as he laughs, just at Tadashi walks out of the bathroom. "Why are you laughing?" he asks. By in a few, did Honey mean minutes or seconds, because just then, her and Gogo waltz in.

Honey giggles a little. "Remember, Gogo isn't called Gogo for nothing."

Hiro smirks a little at his usually quiet friends. "Yeah I know, it's because people "Go Go" when she starts talking." He jokes, earning a laugh from Gogo, surprising everyone. "Gee thanks Hiro." She replies sarcastically.

Just as she spoke, Hiro stood up and pretended like he was going to walk away, making Gogo glare playfully at him and flick his nose when he sat back down.

Honey claps excitedly and takes pictures of them with her phone, pulling Tadashi to sit with her at a separate table. "Oh they are so going to thank me later!" she squeals. Tadashi raises an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I'm getting pictures of them on their first date silly! I teased Gogo about it all the way here!" she laughs. Tadashi grins. "Really? Because I've been teasing Hiro for the last ten minutes, maybe more!" The two hi-five_—making both of them blush a little__—_and look at the other two in the shop, watching as they laughed and played around.

"She's never opened up before…" Honey mutters absentmindedly. "Yeah…. In all the time I've known her, she'd always been distant to everyone but you…" Tadashi agrees. Honey smiles softly at him. "At least she's opened up to someone like him."

"Agreed."

Honey is silent for a moment. "So, what do you say, are we going to embarrass them further?"

Tadashi smirks with his eyebrows raised. It was silent for a moment before he answers with:

"Agreed."


	3. Paid

**Hey guys! Sorry for the sorta-late update.**

**School's a bitch. **

**Alright, well, I know I said that this would be a two-, maybe three-shot, but forget it, I like writing for this, so I'm gonna continue with this story. **

**Today I saw Big Hero 6 for the second time and I got inspired to write again c: although this chapter is kind of rushed, I must warn you xc BUT! I did make this longer, so yay for that! cx**

**Hope you guys like it, and again, thank you so much to all who have favorited, reviewed, and followed! I love you!**

* * *

><p>Hiro was doing quite well, what, with sitting so close to Gogo and showing her a thing or two about the design for his next robot model. That is, until Tadashi had officially deemed it necessary to embarrass him.<p>

Tadashi slides into the seat next to his brother, wrapping an arm around his scrawny shoulders. Hiro stops laughing with Gogo, raising his eyebrows as he looked up at his brother. "What are you doing?" he asks a little fearfully.

"Oh nothing, I just have one question for you two." Tadashi says smoothly. "What is it?" Hiro asks cautiously, still a bit worried of what his brother might be planning. Tadashi laughs a little—_that one creepy laugh that sent chills down Hiro's spine—_and shakes his head.

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask when the wedding was." Honey giggles as she slides into the seat across from the three in the booth, hi-fiving Tadashi again. Hiro's cheeks heat up as he shoves Tadashi. "That's not funny Tadashi." He says softly, embarrassed.

Gogo nervously blows a bubble with her gum, obvious panic flashing in her eyes. Honey smirks a little. "What, Gogo, are you nervous?" she asks, tilting her head to the side, snickering. Gogo's eyes widen. She tried to hide her blush, retorting sassily: "Why would I be nervous, I'm just hanging with my friends smart one." She grabs the last napkin and holds it to her mouth, spitting her gum into it and wrapping it up. Se throws it across the room, and it landed in the trash can with ease.

Honey pouts a little. Tadashi was having better luck with the teasing, but she should have expected that. Tadashi knew how to push Hiro's buttons, and while she knew how to push Gogo's, she would still be flawed.

Hiro whines as Tadashi boyishly starts making kissy faces. "Tadashi stop it!" he exclaims, burying his face in his hands. Tadashi laughs heartily, before ruffling Hiro's hair. "Relax buddy, I'm just teasing." He says, crinkling his nose.

Hiro groans into his hands, only looking up when he hears Gogo giggling. He raises his eyebrows in confusion, before he couldn't help but chuckle along with her. Soon she was laughing so hard she was snorting, her cheeks turning a shade of pink that could be compared to her bubblegum.

"What's so funny?!" Tadashi and Hiro ask at the same time, shooting each other a look. "Hiro looks so embarrassed!" Gogo stammers. "It's adorable!" she snorts. Hiro smirks a little. "Not as adorable as that laugh."

Gogo just couldn't stop laughing, only able to do so when Honey grabs a spoon and drops it down the shorter girl's shirt. Gogo yelps a little and awkwardly reaches down her shirt to pull the cold spoon out.

"What was that for?!" she asks, now blushing the same shade Hiro was earlier. Honey shrugs. "I felt like it." She says lamely. Her phone beeps, making her immediately fish it out of her purse like clockwork.

She answers the call, raising an eyebrow. "Okay, okay. Got it. Bye, love you too Mom." She says quickly. She ends the call and looks at the other three. "I gotta run, Tadashi, do you mind giving me a ride home?" Tadashi grins a little. He wasn't sure whether to feel honored, or just plain happy. "I don't mind at all." He pats Hiro's head and stands up.

Honey walks over to the check-out of the ice cream shop, talking with the manager for a moment and handing him something before she headed back to her friends and took a hold of Tadashi's arm.

"Don't get too crazy now you two." Tadashi winks a little at his brother, before walking out with Honey. Hiro knew better than to take that wink seriously, but he couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief when the taller two of the four friends were out the door.

He smiles sheepishly over at his friend, looking a little awkward. "Sorry about that." He says. Gogo shakes her head with a simple, small smile. "It's fine; it gave me the chance to laugh a little."

"A little?" Hiro snorts. "I'd say you were laughing a lot more than a little." He remarks.

Gogo flushes and sticks her tongue out at him. "Okay, maybe a little more than a little. I just haven't been able to laugh that hard in years." Hiro snickers a little without thinking. "And why is that?" he asks her.

Gogo shrugs. "There's never been anything funny enough." She responds simply. Hiro shrugs as well. "Seems legitimate."

"Hiro, no one says legitimate anymore." Gogo says bluntly.

"Yes they do!" Hiro protests in a sort of loud voice.

"No, they say _legit._"

"That's technically improper grammar."

"Are you really gonna argue with me about grammar?"

"Hmm…. That depends, would it upset you if I said that the correct wording is _going to_?"

Gogo rolls her eyes, reaching over to him and lightly punching his shoulder. "Shut up Nerd." She tells him with a light laugh.

Hiro grins triumphantly, feeling accomplished.

"What's with the grin?" Gogo asks him, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, this is just the most I've made you laugh in one day."

"You've never made me laugh before."

"Yes I- wait"

"Wait what?"

"We still haven't ordered our ice cream."

Gogo facepalms. "Good point, let's go."

Hiro stands up and gently places a hand on her shoulder to keep her sitting. "Chill, I got this, I got this." He says in a stupid voice, hoping to gain another laugh. "Which means you don't have to pay."

Gogo rolls her eyes and giggles. "Alright, fine. Just get me anything other than strawberry." Hiro grins and nods. Gogo pulls out her wallet, handing him a couple dollars. "And I'm going to pay for it, whether you like it or not."

Not wanting to upset her, the young boy takes it, but pockets it when she wasn't looking. He had a plan formulating, and he'd set it into action when, and if, he got the chance to drop her off at her house.

Well, at least if he got the chance to say goodbye to her.

He walks up to the check-out, ordering one vanilla and one chocolate ice cream cone. Yeah, call him old-school but he went with the two best flavors, obviously.

He paid with his own money and headed back to the table, taking a seat. "Pick whichever one you want." He offers, holding both cones out for her. Gogo tilts her head, before grabbing the chocolate one, after asking if it was alright.

"It's fine Gogo, relax." Hiro laughs in a sort of reassuring tone. Gogo rolls her eyes, licking her ice cream before scooping a little on her finger. She smears it on Hiro's nose.

"Shut up."

Hiro, being the childish boy he was, stuck his tongue out and tried to lick the ice cream off of his nose. He crinkles his nose, nothing was working.

Gogo laughs. "I'll go get some napkins." She gets up and heads to another table to ask for some napkins.

Hiro grins to himself, setting his cone down carefully on the bottom of it, before pulling a paper and pen out of his pocket. He writes something on it quickly, before putting Gogo's money inside and closing it up, sliding it back in his pocket.

Gogo comes back and hands him a napkin. She opens her mouth to speak, before Tadashi comes strolling into the shop. He walks over to the two, grabbing Hiro's ice cream and taking a lick before handing it back to his brother with a smirk. Hiro sticks his tongue at his brother, stubbornly taking a lick of his ice ream like it was some sort of bad deed.

Needless to say it made Gogo giggle.

Tadashi then walks toward the check-out, speaking with the manager before being handed something. He merrily heads back to his brother. "Time to go." He says. Hiro frowns. "Wha- Really? I was hoping-"

"Aunt Cass is worried sick."

Hiro curses himself in his head, he was never able to refuse Aunt Cass. "Fine." He says, standing up. He wipes the ice cream off of his nose onto his hoodie sleeve.

Being a little bold, he kisses Gogo's cheek before pulling the paper out of his pocket and handing it to her.

"Bye Gogo, see ya tomorrow at school!" he waves goodbye with a smirk, before strolling out the door with Tadashi.

Gogo blinks in surprise, before looking down at the paper in her hand. She opens it and reads it over, smirking a little.

_I told you I was gonna pay you silly goose._

_-xoxo Hiro_

_P.S. You're lucky I hate strawberry ice cream too, or I would have ordered it just to make you mad. ;)_

Gogo rolls her eyes, stuffing the paper and the money in her pocket, strolling out the door. She pulls out her phone and texts Hiro quickly before climbing onto her bike.

'_Who's using the incorrect wording now, Nerd?'_


	4. Ride

**I am so sorry guys! So many things have come up, and I've been unable to update. My dad's laptop broke, and I had about 3/4 of this chapter already done and goddamnit it's upsetting.**

**I've been reduced to just using my phone and that's what I'm writing on now. On the bright side, I got to restart my fan account on instagram. But now I have my mom's computer and that's what I'm using to update.**

**So anyway, I'll just get on with this damn thing. I'm kinda pissed right now. I'm kind of stressed and I just… well low self-esteem and anxiety problems. I'm sorry.**

* * *

><p>Hiro falls face first onto his bed. It was 6 am, and he'd stayed up all night texting Gogo.<p>

He didn't mind it at all, but now he was just exhausted. The two of them had stopped texting around 3 am, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not fall back asleep.

Just as his eyes finally closed, something soft and squishy collided with his head.

And then the claws burrowed into his scalp. Tadashi threw Mochi. He threw the damn cat.

Hiro groaned and grabbed his alarm clock, chucking it at his brother and swatting Mochi away.

Tadashi lets out a sharp gasp of pain, one that Hiro usually never ignored, but now the younger Hamada just wasn't in the mood.

Tadashi sighs. So the fake pain didn't work, but maybe this will. He pulls out his phone and holds it up to his ear.

"Oh, yeah, sure Gogo, you can come over right now."

Before he could get another word out, Hiro was already out of bed and reaching up for the phone.

"That can't be Gogo. We texted until 3 am; she's probably already in the cafe." Hiro insists, before slapping his hand over his mouth, wincing.

Tadashi locks his phone and raises his eyebrows. "You stayed up until 3 am?"

"Actually I literally just fell asleep but that's beside the point."

"No, what's beside the point is that you stayed up past your bedtime."

"Oh no, no, no don't-"

"AUNT CASS!" Tadashi childishly calls out and races down the stairs. Hiro yelps and races after him.

"TADASHI YOU AS-"

"HIRO HAMADA DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE." Aunt Cass shouts up the staircase, still down in the café.

Hiro stops running and walks down civilly, his arms crossed. He scrunches his nose, annoyed with his brother now of all things he could be feeling.

But then, then he smiled a little, remembering his and Gogo's conversation. They'd planned to drive to school together on her motorcycle—she'd even given him permission to drive—after they'd eaten breakfast at the café.

He smiled and waved over at Gogo, earning a cheeky grin and a wave back. Honey Lemon was sitting next to her, trying to tease her shorter friend.

He grabs his backpack from a bench by the stairs, slinging it over his shoulder. He happily makes his way toward Gogo and Honey.

He slides into a seat, smiling at them. "So, Honey, are you going to ride with Tadashi?" Honey smiles brightly and nods. "Yep, since I heard you're riding with Gogo." She grins mischievously.

Hiro blushed a little, before he looked at her seriously. "And how did you find out about that?" he deadpanned.

"Tadashi told me." Honey smirks.

Hiro frowned a little, scrunching his nose again. "DASHIIIIIII!" he whined, leaning his head backwards over his chair, pouting at his older brother.

Tadashi only shrugs, walking over and ruffling Hiro's hair, before turning a chair from another table and sliding into that one.

Hiro scrunches his eyebrows, before exasperatedly looking at Gogo, who seemed to understand. "Well, we'll be off." She says swiftly, standing up and grabbing Hiro's hand, starting to drag him out.

"Bye Aunt Cass!" the boy calls across the café, before he and Gogo were out the door.

"So, you said I could drive the bike?" Hiro questions with a grin. "Yeah, but if you crash it I will tear you limb by limb. Remember that."

Hiro laughs a little nervously, before he glances back at her as they walked to her bike. "Relax Gogo, I know how to drive a motorcycle." He assures, before swinging a leg over her bike.

He grabs onto the handles and waits for Gogo to get on. She swings her leg over, scooting close and wrapping her arms around him.

"I also hope you know that this is your one chance to earn my trust with this bike." She warns, resting her head against his back.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know." Hiro says absentmindedly, revving up the engine, before speeding off.

The wind ruffled his hair as he laughed a little. It had been a while since he'd ridden a motorcycle, but he still had it.

It took him a moment to register that Gogo was actually holding onto him. He bites his lip as his face heats up. He stopped at a stop light, vaguely remembering a time when Gogo yelled at Wasabi at a stop light.

"Am I doing alright so far?"

"What?"

"Am I doing alright so far?"

"Oh…. Yeah."

Gogo blushed the tiniest bit. Something about being this close to Hiro put a warm feeling in her stomach, and she didn't mind it at all.

Soon enough, they were at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, and Gogo directed Hiro to her usual parking space.

"This is just my motorcycle." Gogo says, continuing a previous side conversation.

"What do you mean?" Hiro asked her, tilting his head to the side as the two got off.

"I mean I have the bike still in the lab for testing."

Hiro looks back at her, surprised. "So once that one is perfected…?"

"Then this bike is history."

"Could I have it?" Hiro blurts.

Gogo raises her eyebrows. "When I'm done with the other one?"

"Yeah." Hiro breathes, shifting nervously.

"Sure…. Why not?" Gogo says, heading toward the robotics lab.

"Wait really?!" Hiro asked in surprise, bounding after her.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap! Again, I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I am now on Christmas Break so I'll be able to update! Yay!<strong>

**See you guys next time!**

**-LittleHiro6**


End file.
